


Christmas Gifts

by Kazanma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Handler!Keith, M/M, Pup!Shiro, Puppy Play, christmas gifts, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: It seems like Shiro got a present from Santa Paws!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to remind you that Shiro Is not an *actual* puppy, he's just acting as one, FYI. But still, I just remembered a video I saw about a human pup opening a gift box and it made me think of Sheith, I hope you guys enjoy this ficlet!

"Hey, Shiro! Don't you wanna see what Santa Paws left for us?"

When Shiro barks, he can feel his heart beat faster, and a weight goes off his shoulders, as if he's finally being free of his own adult responsibilities.

Keith holds a phone. It has a shining light. Pretty nice, in Shiro's mind. He's on four legs (paws? Should he say paws now? Will it help with his headspace?), and what he sees in front of him snaps him out of the train of thoughts. 

A box. Must. Open. Now. He has to see, he _wants_ to see, even if it's something that both of them agreed to buy a few weeks before, when they barely had any toys and gear for this. 

It's still thrilling to see what they bought, it's a sudden surge of energy for Shiro to open, and, as any self-respecting puppy would do, he wants to pounce and rip it apart with his paws and look at the hood he bought (the money he receives is more than enough to indulge in this). 

Considering it's Christmas, will they receive something else? 

Bark. 

Shiro almost pounces on the box, looking to rip it open with his paws, but Keith stands between the prey and him.

"Not like that, pup. Be careful with the box, okay? I'm sure this gift is pretty important," Keith kneels down to Shiro's level, and now that Shiro thinks back on it, he does see where the height difference goes now that he's always looking up to meet his handler's eyes. Keith's voice is calmer than usual, more confident (what Shiro wanted for Keith in Christmas), "and I think this has a note. Look!"

Shiro barks again, positioning himself to attack once Keith stops reading the note (he doesn't register any of it).

It's only when Keith removes his foot that Shiro actually gets to open the gift. Barking all the time.

His tail is wagging a lot during that time, as Shiro struggles to use his paws to open the wrapping paper (opening anything using a pair of boxing gloves is not the best idea for that), but he ends up succeeding after a few minutes, with encouragement from Keith.

"It's a hood from Paw-Pals!" Keith cheers for him once he's finally done, a bit tired for the exercise in patience. "Don't you think it's nice?"

Shiro barks, and Keith just places himself in Shiro's eye level to pet him. After all, good puppies deserve a reward, and Santa Paws is clearly in a giving mood.

In any case, Keith helps open the plastic bag that holds a black and white puppy hood. Along with a white tail plug, and some matching mitts for Shiro, this package is one of the best gifts Keith allowed him to buy, even if it was for himself!

So, for that, Shiro jumps on Keith's lap, bumping his snout against Keith's face, while Keith can only laugh in endearment at this.

It's a pretty nice Christmas for the two of them.


End file.
